deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Leolab's Battles/Part 1
First Tourney Quarter Finals Dante is sailing back to Florence after escaping from Hell. While sailing off of the coast of Spain, he notices a dramatic and sudden weather change: where it was once sunny and cheerful, it is now cold and rainy. Worried, he straps his cross to his belt. He sees a ship approaching and realizes that, despite the heavy winds and rolling seas, his boat has not moved. Thinking something has gone awry, he walks out onto the deck of his ship, scythe in hand, to the sight of the Dread Pirate, Cervantes, walking onto his ship, dual swords in hand. Dante readies his scythe and calls out a challenge to Cervantes, who enters a combat stance in response. Cervantes moves first, lunging with Acheron, his longsword. Dante nimbly parries with his scythe, striking back. His blow is turned aside by Nirvana, Cervantes’ dagger. The two combatants trade strikes, neither getting in a hit. Suddenly, Cervantes ducks under Dante’s scythe and unleashes a flurry of quick stabs, two of which strike Dante in both shins. Wounded, Dante enters Redemption mode, and starts pushing Cervantes back. Dante then strikes with a projectile from his Cross, and the holy energies injure Cervantes and stuns him. As Redemption mode ends, Dante uses his “Suicide Fruit” magic, the blast knocking Cervantes on his back. As Dante moves in for the kill, Cervantes struggles up and pulls off a shot with the pistol hidden in Nirvana, striking Dante in the hand Dante drops his scythe in pain, and Cervantes launches into his Critical Finish: he punches Dante into the ground, stabs him in the chest with both swords and throws him upwards. He then jumps above Dante, firing a charged bullet into his body. Dante hits the deck with a loud crack. Cervantes walks up to his limp form and feasts on his soul. Stated and fully healed, he commands his crew to continue with the raid and walks calmly back onto his ship. Link, the Hero of Time, finds himself in the city of Luthadel at night. Unsure of how he got there and blinded by the mists, he readies his sword and shield and starts walking carefully. Kelsier, The Survivor of Hathsin, spots him walking from his vantage point on the rooftops, and flips a coin into the streets. Link, startled by the noise, looks around and sees Kelsier landing in front of him. Kelsier challenges Link, believing him to be a noble. Link, being mute, puts his guard up, and Kelsier pulls out his allomantic daggers. Kelsier moves first, Pushing on Link’s shield, unbalancing him and moving in. Link manages to raise his shield in time, and is surprised when the dagger, made of glass, doesn’t shatter. He starts dueling Kelsier, Link’s plows being Pushed or Pulled aside while Kelsier’s strikes get blocked by Link’s shield. Kelsier gets bored, and Pushes strongly on Link’s shield, sending both of them flying. Link gets crushed into the dirt while Kelsier hits the rooftops and is shrouded by mist. Link readies his bow, running through the streets and shooting at Kelsier’s shadow on the rooftops. Kelsier skids to a halt as he finds what he is looking for: three glass vials, with metal suspended in the fluid of each. He downs all three, topping off his Steel and Iron, and adding a more deadly metal: Atium. Feeling refreshed, he looks down in time to see Link fire his last arrow into his shoulder. Kelsier recoils and pulls it out, cursing himself for not bringing Pewter. He spots Link on the roof with him, and starts Burning Atium, which lets him accurately predict Link’s moves. He quickly dodges Link’s attacks and Pulls the Master Sword from his hand, catching it in his uninjured hand and turning it on the Hero of Time. He uses the Atium to maneuver around Link’s shield and dodge it, stabbing him in the leg with the sword. Link falls, and Kelsier moves in for the kill when his Atium runs out. Sensing the change, Link lashes out with his shield, stunning Kelsier and knocking the sword away. Kelsier Pulls on the sword, while Link crouches. Kelsier notices a red orb in Link’s hands and, confused, watches him shove it into the ground and unleash a fire storm that burns everything around him. Kelsier, badly burned, is in no state to react when the Master Sword, still coming in with the force of Kelsier’s Pull, gets lodged in his neck. Link walks up to Kelsier, pulls out the Master Sword, and drinks a blue potion. Fully healed, he creates a ball of green light that transforms into a pillar around him, teleporting him back to an earlier location. A Skrall notices a door in the wall, and opens it. When he enters, he sees a club against the wall, along with a sword and shield. Curious, he lays down his own club against the wall, and walks further inward to investigate. He hears a noise behind him, and turns to find the door closed and blocked with iron bars. He turns back and spots the Stalfos, sword and shield in hand. The Skrall, surprised by the Stalfos, is unable to react before the Stalfos slices a gash into the side of his helmet. Gathering himself, the Skrall raises his shield in time to block the next few blows. The Skrall retreats and duels his opponent, eventually parrying a thrust from the Stalfos’s sword before running up the wall and landing to the side, striking at the Stalfos precisely where the hamstring would be on a flesh-and-blood opponent. The Skrall tries to decapitate the downed Stalfos, but it brings up its shield to block the blow. The shield shatters, and the Stalfos jumps to the side and picks up its club. It starts beating the Skrall back, pounding on the shield with the club until the Skrall realizes it’s now useless as a shield, and attempts to exploit the edges by throwing it at the Stalfos. It strikes the Stalfos’s hand, knocking the club out of it. The Skrall executes a combat roll to grab his club, and looks up as the Stalfos starts its jump attack. Reacting on instinct, the Skrall fires a Thornax from its sword and then throws it. The combination blasts the Stalfos back, and pins it to the wall. The Skrall starts beating it in a wild frenzy with his club, until it burns away. The Skrall picks up the discarded weapons left by the Stalfos, and exits the now-open room. Siegfried is meditating in a Cathedral, his sword Faust and Requiem in from of him. Xianghua walks in, and lays Krita-Yuga down by the entrance, and readying No Name. Siegfried, sensing her presence, gets up and readies Faust, armor clanking. “I know what you were”, Xianghua challenges, “I cannot let you live.” Siegfried sighs in resignation. Xianghua attacks first, metal clanging on metal as her thrust gets turned aside by Siegfried’s armor. Siegfried retaliates, using a variety of close-in attacks and stance changes to counter Xianhua’s moves. The two warriors duel, until Siegfried shatters No Name with a blow from Faust. Xianghua retreats to the door, while Siegfried walks menacingly towards her. She grabs Krita-Yuga, and dodges Siegfried’s lunge, which rams Faust into the wall. Xianghua presses the attack, pressing Siegfried back until he finds and picks up Requiem. He starts attacking Xianghua with vicious horizontal swipes, all of which are dodged or parried. After several exchanges, Krita-Yuga glows blue. Xianghua now holds the holy sword, Soul Calibur. She wastes no time unleashing her Critical Finish, slashing Siegfried until he loses his balance and firing an orb of blue energy at him. Xianghua, confident of her victory turns around and begins walking away, and stops in surprise when her sword starts glowing. She hears Siegfried laughing, and turns around to see him get up and discard Requiem. His armor is glowing with the same blue as Soul Calibur. “That sword,” he says, “will not hurt me.” Siegfried’s armor then grows crystals, and Soul Calibur appears in his hand, this time a Zweihander rather than a Jian. Siegfried slashes Xianghua, and then raises his sword and launches ice crystals at her. Siegfried then purifies the Cathedral with Soul Calibur’s power, and then sits down to further meditate. Opinion Cervantes vs Dante: Cervantes has a gunpowder advantage over Dante, giving him the edge. Link vs Kelsier: While Kelsier was a fierce warrior and able to beat a Steel Inquisitor in open combat, Link ultimately had more training in one-on-one fighting. Kelsier mostly relies on hit-and-run tactics. Stalfos vs Skrall: The Skrall had a better ranged weapon, allowing him t odecimate the more close-quarters focused Stalfos. Siegfried vs Xianghua: Siegfried’s weapons are far superior to Xianghua’s, and he wields them with better skill Semifinals Cervantes, ship full of plunder from the ship of the slain crusader, finds himself on a lake of an unknown land. He disembarks his ship and enters a hut. A man with a hat tries to sell him a fishing rod for use in his pond, but Cervantes eats his soul. He is then blinded by a flash of green light; Link appears on the other side of the pond, fresh from his battle with a powerful Mistborn and picks up the arrows he stashed there. He then spots Cervantes and his kill. Enraged, Link notches an arrow and fires at Cervantes. It misses Cervantes, but Link is already rushing forward, Master Sword and Hylian Shield in hand. Cervantes laughs, and fires his pistol, which goes through Link’s shield and hits him on the leg. Wounded, Link starts dueling Cervantes, who eventually get in a hit in with Nirvana. Bleeding profusely, Link weakly attempts to bash Cervantes in with the Hylian Shield. Cervantes shrugs off the blow, but it serves its purpose: Link, having charged a red orb of light, thrusts it into the ground, unleashing Din’s Fire. His wounds cauterized from the extreme heat, Link walks over to where Cervantes lies. Cervantes gets up and attacks Link. Severely weakened, he is in no state to resist when the Master Sword is knocked out of his hands by Acheron, Cervantes’s longsword. Cervantes then impales the helpless hero, throwing him up in the air, and then shooting him back to earth, completing his Critical Finish. He then eats Link’s soul and, fully healed, returns to his ship to try and find a way home. A Skrall warrior walks into a cathedral after recovering from his battle with the undead. He spots his target, Siegfried, meditating after killing another warrior. The Skrall drops his club, knowing that defeating this warrior will finally get him a name. Siegfried hears the noise, grabs the sword Requiem, and prepares for a fight. The Skrall, eager for a kill, lunges and tries to finish Siegfried in a blow. He parries, and then strikes the Skrall. The two combatants fight, neither gaining the advantage, until the Skrall throws his shield. Siegfried brings Requiem down in a vicious overhand blow, cleaving the shield in half. The sword hits the ground hard, knocking it out of his hands. He then notices that the Skrall is holding both his sword and a club. The Skrall swings his club at Siegfried’s head. He rolls out of the way, and pulls his sword Faust out of the wall. He starts attacking the Skrall, using every move and stance in his arsenal. He eventually knocks the Skrall’s club out of his hands, and the Skrall retaliates by launching an explosive Thornax into Siegfried’s chest, knocking him across the room. Siegfried’s armor starts to glow blue. The Skrall, advancing, notices this and stops, confused. Soul Calibur appears in Siegfried’s hand, and he rolls to his feet, delivering a powerful slash to the Skrall, who blocks and is stunned. Siegfried slashes the dazed Skrall again, denting his armor and knocking him over. Struggling up, the Skrall sees Siegfried bringing down a glowing blue Soul Calibur, trapping it in ice. Siegfried disposes of his dead opponent, and leaves the cathedral. Opinion Link vs Cervantes: Cervantes won for the same reason he beat Dante: he has a gunpowder advantage, though it was minimized by Link’s magic. Siegfried vs Skrall: Siegfried has more training than the Skrall, and the Skrall’s shield was barely a match for his Zweihanders. Final Battle Siegfried finds himself in the city of Luthadel at night, surrounded by mists and carrying Faust and Requiem. He realizes the ease of moving on the rooftops and does so, noticing the charred corpse of a Mistborn on one of the roofs. Dwelling on his most recent kill, he heads to the docks, hoping to find passage home. Meanwhile, Cervantes, still lost, sails his ship up the River Channerel, still as confused as to his location as he was when he fought the weird kid in a green tunic. He docks and disembarks, preparing to find souls on which to feed. There he spots Siegfried, his old nemesis. They square off in the mists, preparing to fight. Cervantes fires at Siegfried’s head, but Siegfried has fought Cervantes for long enough to be able to read his moves. He crouches under the shot as it slams into a house, dropping Requiem. He draws Faust and stabs it forward in one swift motion, but Cervantes has the same advantage Siegfried has, and doges the blow. Siegfried drops into a roll, and then tries to stab Cervantes again. He gashes the undead pirate in the leg, but gets Faust stuck in the timbers of Cervantes’ ship. He looks around, and realizes that he can’t see where he dropped Requiem. He backs up frantically, dodging Cervantes’ second shot and blocking blows from Acheron and Nirvana with one armored gauntlet. He steps on Requiem, and picks it up. The two combatants start dueling, both amazed that the racket hasn’t brought outside interference. Cervantes eventually gets a well-placed pistol shot on Siegfried’s armor, knocking him down. Siegfried’s armor starts glowing. Realizing what this means, Cervantes rushes forward to finish off his opponent, only to be driven back by a powerful flurry from Siegfried’s weapon, Soul Calibur. He eventually slashes Cervantes across the chest, and raises his sword, bringing it down on the pirate and ending his Critical Finish. Siegfried turns and walks off, not seeing the dead Mistborn’s protégé following him. She Pushes a coin into his head, assassinating this tournament’s Deadliest Warrior. Opinion Cervantes’ gunpowder advantage is negated by the fact that a) Siegfried has fought him before and can expect it, and b) the pistol is slow. Siegfried has the more devastating weapons, and so wins. Modern Warriors Battle Echo Team vs Bad Company Echo Team Bad Company Bad Company is walking down a corridor in SRPA 3, when they hear voices in one of the control rooms. Hearing the name “Malikov” and believing the speakers to be Russian, they enter the door and take up attacking positions. Echo Team hears the commotion, and breaks off planning and takes cover. Preston, identifying the Team’s sniper, fires his XM8 rifle at Warner. It’s only a flesh wound, and Warner, with Preston now in his sights, squeezes the trigger, sending a three-ion burst into Preston’s head. . He sends out a drone, which injures Haggard. Redford sees this, and places a round from his XM8’s grenade launcher at Warner’s position. . Capelli, angered, activates his HVAP Wraith’s shield and starts firing at Bad Company, who fire back. Unnoticed, Hawthorne and Hale close on Bad Company’s position. All of the rounds Bad Company shot at Capelli have been deflected off of his shield. Sweetwater tries to bring it down with his M60, but is quickly cut down. . Capelli continues to lay down suppressive fire, until his shield runs out. Haggard, noticing the gap, quickly fires his XM8 at Capelli, killing the Sentinel. . Hale then fires a Bullseye tag at Haggard’s leg and ducks behind cover. Haggard notices nothing, and Hale fires. The rounds curve around the wall, ripping Haggard’s leg to shreds. Hawthorne finished the wounded soldier off with his Rossmore, unloading both barrels into the unlucky private’s face. . Hale lays down a pattern of suppressive fire, having a small gun duel with Redford. The sergeant hears footsteps behind him, and turns, spotting Hawthorne. He fires, hitting Hawthorne in the neck. Hale and Redford stalk each other, eventually coming face to face. Hale pulls the trigger first, and shots rip into Redford’s throat, finishing off the remaining Bad Company member. He then looks around, and, mourning the loss of his allies, reports the incident to his superiors. Opinion While both combatants were excellent fighters in their respective universes, Echo Team had an advantage in skill and weaponry, as well as having faced the Chimera and won (most of the time), defeating an enemy that Bad Company would have quickly succumbed to. God Warriors Battle Teridax vs Zeus Zeus walks into Mangaia, seeking an opponent. Teridax notes his arrival, and picks up his Staff of Shadows and walks out to meet his challenger. Zeus, upon spotting Teridax, summons his lightning bolts and takes out his shield. Teridax swings his staff, which bounces off the shield with a crash. Zeus hurls two thunderbolts at Teridax, who counter them with blasts of shadow, both warriors’ invulnerability protecting them. Teridax and Zeus duel, he using all the powers at his command while Zeus repeatedly hurls thunderbolts. Teridax eventually succeeds in using his Kanohi Kraahkan to anger Zeus enough that he throws his shield at Teridax. Now impeded by the god’s shield, Teridax focuses the brunt of his attacks on Zeus himself. The fighters continuing to duel, Teridax gaining the upper hand. Zeus ineffectually pummels The Makuta’s armor while Teridax batters him around the room. Teridax eventually knocks Zeus down by shattering the ground under his feet. “There are a thousand ways I could destroy you right now,” Teridax says, “And 941 of them hurt.” Choosing to make a shadow hand and absorb Zeus, he concentrates and a hand of darkness extends from his chest. Zeus used the distraction to create a massive thunderbolt, and launches it at Teridax’s Kanohi. The blast knocks it off momentarily stunning him. Zeus then hurls another blast at Teridax’s armor, destroying it. Opinion Teridax let Zeus win. Ancient Warriors Battle Isaac's Team vs Felix's Team Isaac’s Team and Felix’s Team are squaring off in front of the Jupiter Lighthouse Aerie. “Isaac,” Felix says, “I tried to avoid this.” The two teams face off in a battle. Isaac’s Team Felix’s Team Ivan attacks first, casting Spark Plasma. Jenna, Piers, and Felix all nimbly dodge, only getting some of the damage. Sheba was preparing her own Spark Plasma, and got the brunt of the blast. . Piers casts Diamond Berg!, and a block of ice crushes Ivan. Piers then slashes through the bloodstained ice, downing Ivan. . Jenna then casts Searing Beam, and while Garet and Isaac dodge, Mia is not so lucky. . Her charred corpse hits the ground as Garet casts Liquefier! on Jenna. Despite them both being Mars Adepts, Jenna is downed. . Felix attacks Garet, surprising the warrior and slashing through his throat. . Isaac then casts Stone Spire. Rocks fall, and both Piers and Felix are buried. Piers’ head is visible, and he is not moving. . Isaac turns to Felix, triumph in his eyes. Felix, however, survived and gets up. Felix casts Odyssey! Isaac is impaled by two ethereal swords, and can only watch as Felix slams another, much more massive one into his chest. . Felix looks around, and casts Revive on Jenna, Sheba, and Piers. He then throws the Jupiter Star into the hole in the lighthouse’s aerie, lighting it. Opinion Felix's Team won because the battle came down to the differences between Jenna and Garet, the Mars Adepts, and Piers and Mia, the Mercury Adepts. Jenna was more versatile and faster than Garet, whiel Piers could put more damage out than Mia, who's only skill was healing, and she's also a slow character, as well. Category:Blog posts